


Been Too Long

by eastwood



Series: McReyes Valentine's Week 2018 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blackwatch Era, M/M, Resist AU, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastwood/pseuds/eastwood
Summary: McReyes Valentine's Week: Day 4 - Mission: Long Distance





	Been Too Long

Jesse wraps up his latest status update by saying, “So that’s about it,” and Reyes says, “Copy, agent,” then ends the transmission. Ten seconds later his comm is clicking, this time requesting permission on a private channel that won’t show up in the logs.

“Baby, I’m dyin’ out here,” Jesse groans as soon as he opens the line, and he’s not exaggerating one bit.

A two week surveillance op had dragged on to three, and it’s midway through a fourth with things not looking like he’ll be getting out anytime soon. Three weeks, four days, and thirteen hours since he’d left the base, and Reyes, for this shithole warehouse district in Moldova. And it’s fucking cold. He’s currently holed up in a utilities closet at a fuel depot, and doesn’t have much time before he needs to move his ass back to the roof and resume look out.

“You heard the intel, won’t be long now,” Reyes says. Jesse can hear his lack of sympathy even over a satellite connection.

“I know but I’m _dyin’_ ,” Jesse insists. “It’s cold as fuck and everything smells like shit’n grease.”

“You’ll live, McCree,” Reyes says, dry through the faint static.

Jesse groans again, knocking his forehead against the cinderblock wall he’s standing in front of, left with barely any room in this tiny damp closet. What he wouldn’t give to be back on base in Reyes’ bed right now, ideally with Reyes in it too. He hadn’t been allowed to bring anything with an obvious scent on it, of course, and going this long without it is putting him in withdrawal. Minute-long encrypted conversations have been his only solace.

“Take a day off when I get back, yeah?” he asks.

“For what?”

“Because after this long I’ve got a lot of built up _attention_ to give you,” Jesse purrs.

“I’m not taking a day off just so you don’t have to wait until that night to fuck.”

Jesse smirks. “Nah baby, the day after. For recoverin’.”

“I don’t think so,” Reyes says, but he certainly sounds amused.

Jesse sighs, heavily put upon by Reyes’ lack of cooperation, then gets hit with a wave of melancholy that he’s spent three days tamping down since the last time they had a chance to talk off the record. “God, I’m so ready to see you. I don’t think I’ll even be able to decide what to do first.”

“Oh? Do you actually have any ideas besides ‘roll over’?” Reyes asks. Jesse hears the creak of the chair in his office, and if he closes his eyes he can perfectly imagine him leaning back in it behind his desk.

“Yeah,” Jesse says. “I’m pretty good at gettin’ on my knees too. I know you like that.”

“Hm, two options then. I can see why you might have trouble.”

“You’re thinkin’ about it though, aren’t you,” Jesse says, teasing. “Or maybe you can just bend me over that desk of yours after I give my report.”

“Why wait until after,” Reyes asks smoothly, and Jesse bites his lip, keeping his eyes closed, thinking about Reyes fucking into him even while demanding mission details. He’ll throw himself on that desk first chance he gets at this rate.

“I want you so bad right now,” he says, low, prepared to go into detail on all the ways and hows, then his comm beeps, reminding him to get back into position. “Gotta go, baby. I’ll be thinkin’ of you. ”

“Focus,” Reyes says. “Get it done soon.”

“Copy loud’n clear,” Jesse answers, and cuts the call. Goddamn this shit job; it couldn’t be over quick enough for him.

 

It’s yet another week before his shuttle hits the ground back at base, mission accomplished, and Jesse imagines he can smell Reyes even before the doors open. But that’s nothing compared to actually catching his scent on the breeze for the first time in a month, at the same time that Jesse sees him standing just inside the hangar gates, distracted with a hand to his ear as he’s speaking through the comms while directing a handful of agents getting ready for send off.

Something coiled in Jesse’s chest unravels a notch right away, even though he can’t jog straight across the tarmac. Seems another squad is heading out now, and he has to collect his things from cargo and get out of the way as the pilots switch and go through their rounds of refueling and post/pre-flight checks.

Jesse flashes Reyes a quick grin and salute when their eyes meet from opposite sides of the launch pad. Reyes lifts his chin half an inch in acknowledgement, and then Jesse is heading inside. He already has his orders to drop off the gear at the armory and hit the showers and the mess hall in that order before going in for the mission debrief.

An hour sees him washed, fed, and back into his off-duty kit, more tired than anything with a month worth of fatigue hanging over him. But he doesn’t drag his feet none on the way to Reyes’ office to make his report.

The palm scanner lets him in without needing to knock and he steps inside the room, where Reyes is glancing up from his tablet before setting it down on the desk to give Jesse a critical look over.

“Hey boss,” Jesse says, letting the door slide shut behind him. He’s had weeks to think about being back, and still he doesn’t know what to do first. It’s enough just to see him, to take in the familiar smell of the office.

“Agent,” Reyes says. Then he’s standing and Jesse suddenly can’t bear to stay still; he’s _right there_.

Reyes meets him midway into the room and Jesse sinks into his arms with a quiet, wholly grateful sound, able to turn and breathe up the line of his throat, take a deep lungful of his steady, beautiful scent that never fails to put him at ease.

He leisurely rubs into him to get covered in it and leave his own mark in return, and every little knot of tension still left inside him fall apart, like magic. When he’s satisfied that he smells about as much like Reyes as Reyes smells like him, he raises his head and leans in with his full weight and a drowsy sigh, cheek to cheek. “God I missed you,” he murmurs.

Reyes holds him up for the most part, patiently resting a hand on the small of his back. “Better?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Jesse says, and sighs again, nudging a kiss to the corner of Reyes’ jaw. “How much work you got left, baby? I’m about ready to pass out on my feet.”

“I take it that means you’ll debrief later,” Reyes says.

“Don’t care, s’long as I’m lying down for it,” Jesse answers.

“Still thinking about that?”

Jesse grins against his neck, remembering now. “You were thinkin’ about it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
